


Claude the Heavy freight tank engine

by Paleopotato



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleopotato/pseuds/Paleopotato
Summary: This is my attempt at making a few Railway Series like stories with my heavy freight OC Claude.any feedback would be greatly appreciated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Claude the Heavy freight tank engine

Claude always wondered if the others were right. ‘Was this the end ?’ he wondered, as he stared around the yard of rusted metal and half dismantled engines . The large LNER tank engine shivered as he saw an engine in front of him being taken from its siding further into the main metal processing facility of the scrapyard. 

“Oh I wish it wasn’t like this .” He sighed. The T1 didn’t want to accept this as the end . 

“Oh give it a rest would you?, No one is going to come, and this is the end, .” a rather annoyed 0-6-0 goods engine grumbled as he had already given up hope. Claude refused to give up hope. Someone would come and preserve him . 

Claude watched as more engines were taken away and the little shunting diesel returned . 

“Oh I am terribly sorry about all this kettle,” he smiled sarcastically .

“Show some respect to the dead and dying,”cried out a Standard from the sidings but the shunter took no notice. He just continued to marshal the engines around with little care or consideration . Claude tried to make himself look smaller behind the O4 he was stuck behind, but being a large 4-8-0 tank engine it didn’t really work. 

A group of people came to inspect a few of the engines. One of them was a man in a top hat . 

“Yes this one will do., I'll send for Henry to collect this one.” The chubby man with a top hat said as he pointed to Claude. He was delighted . 

“See what did Ii tell you? Iif we don’t give up hope we’ll be fine.” This earned him a few sympathetic and heart filled complements. He was moved to one of the outer lines where he would be easier to get to when this Henry arrived. 

It wasn’t long before workmen came to polish the scrapyard engine as requested by his new owner. The large tank engine didn't see the point in polishing rust though. He waited on one of the outer sidings feeling guilty . Sure he had been preserved but what about the hundreds of other engines in this yard that were doomed to be cut up. 

Suddenly, he heard puffing as a large green 4-6-0 appeared in the yard with red stripes and spotless paintwork. The gentleman with the top hat stepped out of the green engine’s cab. 

“This is Henry he will take you back to Crovan’s Gate works where we will start to restore you.” The man in the top hat smiled as Claude was gently craned onto a flatbed truck. 

“Oh, so you are the new heavy freight engine for the Brendam branchline.” Henry smiled .  
“Where’s Brendam ?” Claude whispers to himself puzzled .

It wasn’t long before Henry started on his journey back to Sodor as he really didn’t want to be in the scrapyard any longer than he had to be. “So tell me about yourself ?” The fat controller asked from inside of Henry’s cab. 

“Oh well I mostly worked pulling long coal trains in the north east for most of my life and I also did a little bit of shunting work at King’s Cross as well . “ Claude smiles thinking about his life when he was still useful . 

“Oh well my name is Claude and Ii don’t think you have told me yours Sir . “ The T1 asks 

“I’m Sir Charles Topham Hatt owner and controller of the North Western Railway and you are just what we need for the Brendam branch.” The fat controller introduced himself to the scrapyard engine. The large tank engine blushed as he hadn’t been complemented in quite a while.


End file.
